


Bucky Discovers Google

by SeleneRBO



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneRBO/pseuds/SeleneRBO
Summary: Bucky discovers Google and eagerly shares his findings with Steve, who has absolutely no complaints.





	Bucky Discovers Google

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been a really long time since I've written anything for fun and at least five times as long since I've posted anywhere. I figured if I didn't post a little something, I'd prolly never end up doing it. 
> 
> Anyways, this is a scene from a larger story I've been working on every now and then. It's a soulmate crossover with Underworld in which Steve, Bucky, Thor and Selene are soulmates. The soulmate idea is courtesy of [Ozhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/pseuds/ozhawk) because of whom I am now totally obsessed with it. Thank you :)

Steve woke with a start, throwing his head back into the pillows, his hands shooting out to grab onto the headboard. “Jesus fuck,” he exclaimed at the warm heat surrounding his cock and the fingers pushing into his ass. Those magic fingers pressed on his prostate rhythmically and his hips jerked as the sensations ripped through his body like an electrical charge. 

“Finally awake,” Bucky chuckled, pulling away from his cock. Steve whined at the loss of heat but then groaned when Bucky added another finger, pushing it into his ass, stretching him so deliciously open. “Took your time.”

“Was dreaming… about you,” Steve panted. 

Bucky licked a stripe up his cock and sucked hard on the head, pulling a shout from Steve. “Was it a good dream?”

“Buck,” Steve whined again. This was torture. He needed to come so badly, he could taste it. 

“Tell me,” Bucky demanded with a particularly vicious twist of his wrist that almost had Steve’s brain exploding. 

“Fuck, yes!” Steve screamed. He would have jackknifed up off the bed if Bucky hadn’t been holding his hips down with his vibranium arm.

“Well,” Bucky prompted. And then he bent down and swallowed Steve’s cock until it hit the back of his throat. Steve was a writhing mess and had no clue how Bucky expected him to get a coherent thought out of his mouth. “Tell me or I stop.”

“Fuck, Bucky, please, baby, don’t stop. Am so close. Need to come,” Steve begged, raising his head to look at Bucky, who was smirking at him with a mischievous look in his eyes. 

“You beg so prettily,” Bucky murmured, taking another long swipe at his cock. “How can I possibly refuse?”

Steve’s head fell back into the pillows with a moan. Bucky alternated sucking hard on the head of his cock with flicking his tongue across the sensitive skin right behind it. Steve could barely catch a breath, his hips jerking up, begging for more. Bucky pushed another finger into his ass and Steve whined, pushing down, fucking himself on Buck’s hand. 

“Look at you,” Bucky murmured. “You’re so fucking hot. Taking four fingers up that beautiful ass. Fucking yourself on me. I could come from just watching you split yourself open on my hand.”

Steve was delirious with need. “More. Need more, Buck, please,” he choked out. 

“No. It’s enough. Don’t wanna hurt you,” Bucky murmured. 

“Please, Buck. Won’t hurt. ‘s gonna feel so fuckin’ good,” Steve pleaded. 

“No,” Bucky snapped, and Steve knew the conversation was over. He’d been begging Bucky forever for this, but his lover absolutely refused, not wanting to hurt him. And no matter how often Steve explained a little pain made the pleasure that much sweeter, Bucky wouldn’t hear of it. 

Wet heat engulfed his cock again and Steve moaned, rocking his hips back onto Buck’s fingers and up into his mouth. “Feels so good,” he groaned as Bucky flicked his tongue around the rim of his cockhead. He was getting closer and he couldn’t help the whine in the back of his throat.

Of course, Bucky pulled off his cock with a wicked grin. “You close baby?” he purred.

Steve nodded with a grunt, incapable of forming words, his hips still moving as he rocked on Bucky’s fingers. “You think you can come like this? Just with my fingers?” Bucky asked as he pushed himself up and propped himself up over Steve with one arm. 

Steve nodded again, his hips picking up pace, his breath coming in pants. “That’s it baby. Fuck yourself on my fingers. Wanna watch you make yourself come. You’re so sexy and you feel so good squeezing down on my fingers.” Steve whined, pushing harder against Bucky’s hands until he could feel his knuckles pressing against his rim and sped up even more. It felt so fucking good, he never wanted it to end. And Bucky’s filthy mouth was driving him even higher. 

“Come on, that’s it baby. Work yourself on me. Fuck, you look so beautiful with your cock begging for attention. So red and swollen, leaking all over your stomach.” Bucky sat up and ran a finger through the clear fluid on Steve’s stomach, making sure to avoid touching his cock. He lifted his finger to his mouth and made a show of licking it clean with a filthy moan. 

“Fuck,” Steve groaned, his hips stuttering. “Touch me. Touch my cock. Please, Buck. Need to come so bad.”

Bucky shook his head. “You gonna come on my fingers or not at all.” Steve whined again but he knew he wasn’t gonna get his way so he drove onto Bucky’s fingers harder and harder. “There you go,” Bucky crooned. “Just like that. You gonna come for me baby?”

“Dunno,” Steve whimpered. The pleasure rolled through him in waves from deep inside. He’d never felt anything like it. Usually, when Bucky fucked him, he’d be jacking him off too and he’d never realized how different it would be with no stimulation to his cock. 

“Does it feel good?”

“Mhm,” Steve mumbled as he clenched down harder on Buck’s fingers, chasing that incredible feeling. Fuck, he needed something more, but he didn’t know what. He was on the razor’s edge but couldn’t fall off it. Instinctively, he brought a hand down to curl around his cock.

“No touching yourself,” Bucky barked and pulled his hand away until his fingers almost slipped out of Steve’s ass. Steve immediately put his hand back on the headboard. 

“Sorry. Sorry. ‘ll be good,” Steve whimpered. 

“I know you will. You’re always so good for me, aren’t you baby?” 

Bucky pushed his fingers back in and Steve couldn’t breathe. All he could do was whine in the back of his throat as he started to work himself on Bucky’s fingers again, trying to get that feeling back. 

“That’s it, Stevie. You gonna come for me?”

“Need more,” Steve pleaded. “Need your cock.”

“Not yet, baby. First, you’re gonna milk yourself on my fingers until you start to dribble cum, then I’m gonna slide up into that beautiful ass nice and deep and let you fuck yourself through it.”

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Steve sobbed as the pleasure built and turned to ecstasy radiating out slowly from where Bucky’s fingers were buried deep inside him. 

“Aw fuck, Stevie. Look at you. You’re so fucking beautiful when you’re close,” Bucky purred. “But not yet.”

Then he was taking his fingers away, stopping the incredible feeling just as it started, and Steve was yelling, raising his head off the pillows and looking at Bucky wild-eyed and desperate. “Please, please, please, don’t—“

And then he felt Bucky’s cock pressing against his hole, pushing in slowly. “Fuck, baby. You feel so goddamned good. All silky, tight heat.”

Steve pushed up, trying to get Bucky to go faster, but the bastard held him down. Steve whimpered, his every nerve ending overloading and finally, finally Bucky bottomed out. “So deep. Shit. Feels so good. Please, fuck me. Take me. Hard,” Steve babbled. 

Bucky was panting above him, but somehow, he got himself under control and sat on his haunches, pulling his cock slightly out of Steve. “Nope,” he replied, though his voice wasn’t nearly as steady as before. “You’re gonna fuck yourself. You’re gonna make yourself come on my cock, but you can’t touch yourself. You touch yourself and we stop.” 

Steve whined but immediately started moving his hips, grinding himself on Bucky. It felt so fucking good but he couldn’t get enough leverage or the right angle. So, he pushed himself up with one arm and hooked his other hand around Bucky’s neck. He slid his ass higher into Bucky’s lap, and leaned back until his lover’s cock was buried so deep, Steve was surprised he couldn’t see the outline against his stomach.

Bucky hadn’t moved an inch. He was watching him with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow. Steve put his feet flat on the bed and started to move, working himself on Bucky’s cock with long, deep strokes that kept constant pressure on his prostate and made him shiver every time he bottomed out. 

“Aww, fuck, Stevie. You feel so fucking good,” Bucky moaned and Steve felt a moment of triumph that Buck wasn’t quite as unaffected as he tried to appear. “I love watching you take my cock. Does it feel good?”

“Mhm,” Steve groaned. “So fucking good. Love the way your cock fills me up. Never wanna stop.”

Bucky groaned and his hips jerked, pushing him into Steve just that little bit deeper. Steve cried out, his head falling back. But he didn’t stop moving, instead riding Bucky’s cock harder and faster. “Yes,” Bucky hissed. “Come on, take that cock. Take it nice and deep. Fuck, you look so good punk, all flushed and sweaty, using my cock to get yourself off.”

Every stroke was utter fucking bliss. Warmth radiated through his entire body, the pleasure gentle, never-ending waves. And then it started to build and build and build, faster and faster and faster, and Steve moved with it, riding Bucky’s cock harder and harder and harder. “I can feel it. It’s coming. Oh, fuck it’s coming. Bucky, need you. Please, please, please… Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m gonna-“ 

And it slammed into him, so hard, so vicious, so intense, Steve couldn’t move and Bucky took over, slamming into him, pushing him higher and higher, the waves of mind-blowing ecstasy hitting him one after another after another, cum shooting out of his cock like a fucking geyser, his skin so sensitive he could feel every goddamn follicle of hair, and it just wasn’t fucking stopping. “Shit, you’re so gorgeous, baby, writhing on my dick, coming so hard you’re making me fucking see stars. That’s it, baby, take what you need. Come all over me. Mark me up. I’m gonna shoot my load into your ass soon, fill you up. Look at you, you’re still fucking coming. Jesus fuck, baby, you’re gonna strangle the cum out of my cock.”

Bucky’s words drove Steve into the stratosphere, his ass clenching down hard. “Fuck, coming,” Bucky groaned as his cock jerked inside Steve, pumping out his come.

Moments later, though it felt like an eternity to Steve, Bucky pulled out and fell into a heap next to him. Steve couldn’t move. His muscles were like jelly and he was still quivering after that monumental orgasm. 

“What the fuck was that?” he demanded. Well, more like wheezed.

Bucky gave him a wicked grin. “Vision’s been teaching me how to Google stuff. So, did a little light reading about prostate orgasms. Supposed to be more intense if you come without touching your dick.”

“Intense doesn’t quite cover it. Gimme an hour and then it’s your turn,” Steve murmured.  
“An hour?”

Mental note number two: wipe smug grin off Bucky's face as soon as moving is an option. Yeah, his refractory period was usually non-existent, but it wasn’t his dick that was the problem. Everything else was. And Bucky didn’t have to look so goddamned pleased about it either. “Mind-blowing,” was all Steve managed to get out. He’d express his displeasure in greater detail later. 

Unfortunately, Steve didn’t get around to showing Bucky precisely how mind-blowing the experience was because not half an hour later, they were summoned. “Mr. Stark requests the presence of the Avengers in the War Room as soon as possible,” FRIDAY said.

Steve groaned as he slowly dragged himself out of bed. “I swear, no one has any respect anymore. Couldn’t they give us a day off?”

“Careful, Stevie, you’re starting to sound like an old man,” Bucky chuckled.

“Shut up, jerk,” Steve grumbled. “Ain’t my fault I was itching to watch you fuck yourself into oblivion on my cock.”

Bucky’s sharp inhale had Steve grinning. _Not such an old man, huh?_


End file.
